


Perspectives

by theonlyimpawster



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: (Or is it?), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, But it's not official, Crewmates are not Humans, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Impostor Lime (Among Us), Impostor Pink (Among Us), Injury, Injury Recovery, LGBTQ Themes, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Romance, Sad character, TW: mentions of self harm & suicide, Tags Contain Spoilers, a lot of headcanons again, a lot of lore-explaining i guess, and YES THEY HAVE TOE BEANS, another excuse for me to write super fluffy and cute stuff about space jellybeans, basically impostors growing soft for crewmates, but white is set to change that, i can't write a fanfic without a black/red couple dynamic, i repeat that, just a lot of soft and pure moments, lime is a reluctant impostor that has also given up on questioning his beliefs, orange and green being adorable canon dorks as usual, pink is basically that impostor that tries to act tough but is an actual softie, this fic is going to be simultaneously fluffy and deeply angsty at the same time, tw: mentions of violence/killing but nothing that far from canon, well at least some of them does, white shows some signs of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlyimpawster/pseuds/theonlyimpawster
Summary: It had always been the same old cycle, the same old war that set them on the same mission each time: infiltrate the ships, imitate one from their crew, and eliminate them all. It was always the same story told from the same perspective, that one side was ultimately the greater of the two evils that had to be defeated.It's surprising just how when you look a little deeper, everything starts to appear sodifferent, and how easily feelings can develop, even for those that were deemed inhumane.[Multiple ships, minor spoilers in tags]
Relationships: Black/Red (Among Us), Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Lime/White (Among Us), Orange/Green (Among Us), Pink/Purple (Among Us)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	1. The Days Stay The Same

_I'm so tired of the same things._

At least, that's what you would expect everyone to say, right? That's how mundane and one-dimensional life looked like, and only a lunatic would say otherwise.

...

... right?

The same events, each with different individuals. Death, trust, betrayal, murder, lies - things that they've been taught to fear, yet grown so accustomed to. You would wonder, what is it that keeps them going, repeating the same cycle over and over again while never receiving any different results? It was either dying or watching others die before your own eyes - not a choice for them, but rather one that laid in the cruel hands of fate. 

That's how blurred the lines were - kill, or be killed, no matter which side you were on. Perhaps everyone would agree, there had been no "good" and "evil", only the lesser of each, and of course, they were taught to believe that whatever they did was necessary, whatever they did for their survival had proven their "innocence".

But since when did the lines even existed? 

Yet, as long as no one questions it, this cycle remains undisturbed, almost like it was a grand order of the universe itself. 

Perhaps you could argue that their natural affinity to space kept them on track, an instinct so strong that it overpowers logic that warned them of impending doom. Of course, one would assume the alien lifeforms that imitated their forms were also driven by instincts of their own, albeit predatory, and possibly inhumane ones. 

But if following their instincts was inevitable, _was anyone really in the wrong?_

It's funny how a single terrifying event can become so common that everyone becomes numb to its effects, how a deadly vicious cycle will continue to spiral out of control in silence. 

10 of them would board this spaceship. At least one of them would turn out to be a murderous traitor. And never would the ship once return with everyone on board untouched, unharmed, and spared from the destiny that awaited them. 

_Was there a way for things to be different?_

Perhaps. But until fate itself is questioned, nothing will ever change. 

Only a fool would expect different results from the same procedures. 

What made these 10 different? They were of the same species (except perhaps a few of them), born and raised in the same way, all equally prepared and unprepared for the gruesome events that awaited them on a mission that they were taught to blindly follow. Why should any of them question if a cold darkness isn't the only future that awaited them? Why should they question if their individual differences even set them apart when all of them were seemingly destined to die, only some sooner than the others?

That's what they told themselves - they were no different, they had all but one goal, even if that goal turns up to be different in the end. They were just another minor character in this life where no happy endings can be found. 

So they told themselves, the days will stay the same. 

...

 _For now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, sorry if I got a tad too philosophical for an intro there.
> 
> Alright, so I basically have the plot of this story written out, but I'll admit I'm making a lot of stuff up as I go. Bear with me - I'm still a writer recovering from a realllly long hiatus, so yeah quality of the story can be questionable. Regardless I hope you enjoyed what I've written so far :)
> 
> (I'm not entirely sure how many chapters there will be at the end, either, so I guess we'll find out together on the way, eh?)


	2. This Isn't A New Beginning

_Infiltrate. Deceive. Sabotage. Kill._

Those orders were far from unfamiliar to Lime, and he knew that was the same for his partner, whoever it may be. Impostors - that's what they were known as, a name that was given to them out of spite by those they were tasked to kill, yet also a name their race proudly deemed official, for being able to imitate and deceive others so easily. Every crew eliminated was a victory for their kind, for every victory meant more resources for their planet, somewhere far away from the ships they were sent on. 

_Or, at least, that's what they told us._

A new mission, just like any other he had already been sent on, yet it didn't feel like the beginning - it was almost like being stuck in a neverending story, with each new chapter starting after a mission successfully completed (or failed).

Lime shook his head lightly, ignoring the weight of the weapons he carried on his back as he shot a few glances around the spaceship they were on. It was a bit hard to tell which of them was going to be the other impostor, as the solemn silence that hung in the air made it hard for him to discern which color was his ally tasked to imitate. Unlike the most common missions their kind was known to be sent on, Lime knew that his was different this time. He wasn't supposed to sabotage this particular ship - instead blend in with the crew, all exhausted from their long journey, and eliminate them when their guard was at their lowest - back on their own homeland. 

Indeed, their exhaustion was showing in the most obvious ways. Most of the crewmembers were either dozing off or already sound asleep - Cyan in particular was also gently snoring. From the corner of his eye, he could see Orange sleepily leaning against her partner Green, the latter simultaneously yawning and gently petting the former on the head. The other obvious couple - Black and Red - were both fast asleep already, looking contented and relaxed, safe in each other's embrace. 

The sight of the peaceful lovers made Lime turn his head away, returning his gaze to the floor. Those pangs he felt in his heart... jealousy, perhaps? But he knew it wasn't that simple. The sight of the crewmates resting in such a serene state, almost blissfully unaware of the danger that was present, made him feel... something he couldn't really name. Compassion? Sympathy? Regret?

Regardless of what he felt, Lime ignored it and tried to keep his thoughts back on track again. _No,_ he scolded himself. _You're an Impostor. You only have one job, and it doesn't involve developing any emotions, especially not towards your targets._

_Besides, you're too monstrous for feelings like that._

However, that didn't stop the rest of his trip from being disturbed by a recurring thought in his head that he tried to push away.

_What kind of lives do they all have outside this ship?_

* * *

**_Next stop: MIRA HQ. Please be prepared for landing._ **

The smooth, polished voice snapped the crew out of their tired stupors. Their perhaps harrowing journey had came to an end, but for Lime, it is simply the start of his own. Again, he wondered if any of these tired crewmates had any idea of the impending doom that he and his still unknown partner was about to put them through. However, any trace of guilt he could possibly feel was forcibly shoved down as they set foot on the headquarters. For the rest of the crew, this was their home. 

The organization that they worked for, the one that supposedly held the most information about Lime's race and objectives - had their headquarters built in the form of a towering skyscraper, made out of mostly glass. He had never once been sent remotely close to this location on all of his previous missions, but the group that had been responsible for sending Lime did provide him some information. Other impostors have once infiltrated this place before, in hopes to take control of the one place where almost an abundance of resources could be found on the planet itself, as well as pose a real threat towards the ones that were so determined to eliminate them. However, the plan had somewhat backfired as MIRA simply evacuated their headquarters and left their most experienced members slowly filter and clear out the impostors. This time, they have fallen back to the methodical approach - blend in with a crew sent off on a long mission, and dispatch them one by one when they have exhausted their energy. 

As the crew assembled and did a quick headcount, Lime looked around and finally managed to catch the gaze of his partner, and the distinct scent of one of his own. The small nod that Pink gave him was enough to confirm their mutual status: she was his impostor partner.

"Alright everyone, it seems like we're all here." Green spoke up. It was obvious that she was the captain of this particular crew. "I know we're all tired, so let's just all rest for today. We'll meet at cafeteria in a few hours for dinner, but until then, you all are free to do whatever you want."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone would agree that it's sleeping." Red responded with a tired yawn, earning a small chuckle from his partner beside him. 

"And I'm sure that you're the resident sleepyhead," Black teased as Red made a grumpy and somewhat annoyed noise, but quickly conceding as he was petted on the head lovingly. "But I agree, let's all go back to our quarters."

Green herself was laughing slightly at the couple's antics, even if she herself looked obviously worn out as well. "Very well, you all are dismissed. Your tasks should all have been distributed already, but if there's anything wrong with your list, we can check back tomorrow. Rest well."

With those final words, the crewmates each went their separate ways. Once again, something stung Lime's heart as he watched Orange lead her now obviously drowsy partner back to their personal quarters, while Black affectionately kissed the top of Red's forehead before obligingly carrying the latter who was already half-asleep. 

So much happiness that he'll have to dismantle. So much heartbreak that he would have to cause.

_At least they'll be together in the afterlife, right?_

Ignoring the bitterness of that thought, Lime shot one last glance towards Pink, checking if she wanted to potentially have any discussion about possible plans, but she simply shook her head once and gestured with one hand as an obvious no. He was fine with it - no impostor ever performed a kill on the first day, it was simply not worth the risk. Besides, Pink was probably tired as well, even if impostors don't wear themselves out as quickly as the crewmate species. He gave a confirmatory nod in response, before following the rest of the crew and hoping to get some actual rest himself. 

Once he had reached his room and shut the door behind him, Lime drew out his personal tablet, one that he knew every other crewmate also possessed, the one that was supposed to track their task progress. Of course, he had it modified to instead access the vent pathways and allow for quick sabotages. Apparently, every vent was connected to each other on this building, and this should make sneaking around and getting away from crime scenes much easier. Of course, they did manage to replicate a fake task list that would resemble an actual crewmate's, even though Lime couldn't comprehend what half of them meant.

That didn't make Lime feel any more enthusiastic about this mission, but at least it was something.

Lime flopped onto the bed and tried to get some sleep himself, knowing that no action was going to happen until tomorrow anyway. Even then, there might not even be a kill happening so soon, if he and Pink were to play it slow. Regardless, there was nothing better to do anyway - why not get some rest, even if he didn't feel drained the same way the other crewmates did? It should at least get him ready for whatever was about to come next.

But as he closed his eyes, the multicolored appearances of each crewmember flashed through his head. Their sleepy expressions, tired murmurs, as well as the tender moments he had glimpsed from the couples around. Each thought made it harder for him to look at the weapons he had put aside for now, a reminder that he'll still have to use them on the familiar faces now on his mind.

But _why?_ How hard was it going to be to kill off a group that was this off-guard? What made them different from every other crew that he has already eliminated in the past? Why was this even bothering a heartless monster such as him?

 _It's just another mission_ , he told himself before his mind gave way to the void of sleep. _The beginning of a mission like any other._

_No matter how far from a new one it feels like._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know on the wiki it says MIRA HQ is set on Earth but it also claims that canonically crewmates are technically not humans :P so sorry not sorry if my headcanons bother you.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy this short intro chapter and stay tuned for my next update :)
> 
> (also, just to note, this story doesn't seem to appear at the top of the feed after I updated it so there ;w;)
> 
> (EDIT: Okay I just realized the instant AFTER I posted this notice the story decided to yeet itself back up there. Not sure what kind of dark magic is working here-)


End file.
